


The Great Outdoors

by kaeh96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeh96/pseuds/kaeh96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-teenage Emma and Regina go on a camping trip with their parents. Written for Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 day 1-bed sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

“So what exactly is the purpose of this?” Emma asked her dad for what was probably the millionth time. The teenager let out another sigh as they continued to climb up the large hill in the forest.  
“Bonding, Emma. I know you don’t like the Mills very much, but they’re our new neighbors and neighbors have to get along.” David glanced back at the mentioned family; Cora Mills was leading the way with her nose in the air as she pretended to not be bothered by the entire situation, Henry Mills was taking in everything around him and seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself like David, and their fifteen year old spoiled but kind daughter, Regina, was at the back, sweating and trying to push herself to keep up.  
“Keep up the good work guys, we’re almost there!”  
Emma raised her eyebrows at her dad,  
“I know, but camping? We haven’t done that since…since mom..”  
David’s heart skipped a beat, ‘So that’s why she was so reluctant about this.’  
“I know, Emma, but your mom would have wanted us to keep making new friends and enjoying the activities we used to love despite the fact that she couldn’t physically be with us. You know she’s still watching over us.”  
Emma nodded and picked up her pace again.  
“Besides, I’ve seen the way you look at Regina.” David teased his daughter before quickly walking several paces ahead of her, leaving her fuming and blushing. Emma and her dad had known Emma was gay pretty much all fourteen years of her life, and when the Mills had moved in next door and Emma had started to hang out with Regina, they both knew that Emma was in deep.   
David was smirking to himself the whole rest of the way up to the campsite, and when they finally reached their destination, they all dropped their things immediately and took long, deep breaths and began gulping water.   
“Alright, let’s put up the tents and then we’ll get ready for supper.” David looked around and started thinking of ways to set everything up at the site.  
“So we should set up the fire in the center, where it’s the flattest, we can hang up the food in that tree over there…and let’s put the tents opposite that, over here-how many tents do we have again?”  
“Two.” Emma chirped.  
“But they only fit two people each!” Regina exclaimed with a hint of panic coming through her voice.   
“Someone’s going to have to sleep outside then…guess I’ll do it.” David made the realization himself and quickly volunteered. “That way Cora and Henry can take one and Emma and Regina can share the other.”  
Emma’s heart skipped a beat and she turned around to face Regina, the brunette’s expression visibly softening as they made eye contact,  
“Well, let’s get it all set up.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, they all sat around the fire, Emma zoning out every few minutes and staring into the flames. Her attention went back to the group when Regina’s voice finally sounded,  
“Daddy, did you bring your ukulele?”  
Henry reached behind him and carefully picked up the small wooden instrument,  
“Yes, mija.”  
Her eyes lit up,  
“Will you play something for us?”  
Before he could answer, David gently interjected,  
“You know Emma plays ukulele-guitar too. And she has quite the lovely voice.”  
Emma blushed as all eyes went to her.  
“Well miss Emma, would you mind playing something for us?”  
She nodded and gently took the instrument. She adjusted herself a little and thought of a song to play. She began to strum the cords to “I Will Follow You Into The Dark” by Death Cab for Cutie,  
“Love of mine, someday you will die, but I’ll be close behind, and follow you into the dark…”  
Everyone quickly became entranced as her pure voice rang out. She knew she was impressing them, and she loved it. She continued to play her heart out, and her mind went to only Regina, and so she made eye contact with the brunette as she reached the final chorus,  
“If heaven and hell decide, that they both are satisfied, that they both are satisfied, illuminate the no’s on their vacancy signs, if there’s no one beside you, when your soul embarks, then I’ll follow you into the dark, then I’ll follow you into the dark”  
They all clapped and cheered, but Emma only looked at Regina. Her dark brown eyes were full of light and something that Emma just couldn’t pinpoint.   
‘Admiration? There’s no way…’  
“My my Emma, I had no clue you were so talented! I can’t say I’m surprised though.” Emma was shocked at Cora’s amazing compliment, but she took it.  
“Thank you so much! I’ve been playing for years now…I actually can’t remember a time where I didn’t love playing the guitar or uke.”  
They all gave her one last smile before returning their attention back to one another.  
Regina kept her eyes on Emma for the rest of the evening.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So you’re a pretty amazing singer.” Regina commented as the two girls slid into their sleeping bags for the night. Emma chuckled,  
“My mom actually used to sing to me all the time, and I guess I just had a good year. I’ve always loved music.”  
Regina nodded and turned on her side to face the blonde,  
“I’ve only ever been able to listen. I tried piano lessons, but no luck.”  
Emma looked harder at her,  
“Yeah but you’re great at all these other things…you’re a great horseback rider, you’ve always done better in school than everyone else-especially me-and you’re a lot better at talking to people than I am.”  
Regina blushed,  
“You’re not doing such a bad job right now.”  
Emma smiled to herself, and they both let out content sighs.  
“Do you mind telling me more about her…your mom?” Regina carefully asked and their eyes met again. Emma took a deep breath,  
“She was…amazing. A little harsh sometimes, but in a protective way. She loved animals and music and was smart and funny…I miss her, a lot. She was killed in an accident years ago. It was the worst night of my life.”  
Regina watched as pain crossed the blonde’s face,  
“Hey, it’s okay. She’s still watching over you, and I know she’d be proud as hell of you if she saw you right now.” Her hand was on Emma’s arm and the two had drawn closer together.  
“Y-you think?”  
“I know.”  
Emma smiled and they both grew into a comfortable silence. Emma looked up at Regina again, and they got closer like magnets. Emma’s eyes went to Regina’s lips, and waited for affirmation. Before she even got it, Regina brought her lips to Emma’s, snatching them gently into a warm, sweet kiss. They held the kiss before drawing apart, Emma’s lips stinging with sparks.  
‘Wow.’  
Regina smiled at her,  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”  
Emma laughed,  
“Really?”  
“Yeah..”  
They burst into soft giggles before rolling over onto each other.  
“We should probably get some sleep before our parents wonder what’s going on.” Regina pointed out.  
“Maybe so.”  
They brought their sleeping bags together, took one another’s hand, and drifted off into the best sleep they’d had in all their short years.


End file.
